


"Thank You Master"

by Sspringt



Series: Gift Fics! [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Cockwarming, F/M, Gen, collaring, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sspringt/pseuds/Sspringt
Summary: Soft cockwarming that then turns into slightly harder smut.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Gift Fics! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988440
Kudos: 74





	"Thank You Master"

**Author's Note:**

> For Blakely! Happy Birthday! <3

You peek around the corner of the doorway, glancing in at where Kei sits on the couch, long legs spread out before him as he lazily reads. Biting your lip you glance down at the collar in your hand and sigh. You were going to ask him if you could wear it, you’d been feeling unstable and a little lost today and you thought maybe the collar would help with that. 

“Pipsqueak” he calls you and you freeze. 

“Yes?” you call back, peaking your head back around the doorway. He smiles at you, lips twisting in a slight smirk. 

“What are you lurking about for?”

You stare at where the book rest, covering the lower part of his stomach, he has one hand cupping his cheek, propping his head up. 

“Master I,” you start before cutting yourself off and glancing to the side, he perks up at the use of his honorific. 

“What’s the matter Pipsqueak?” He asks, holding out a hand and beckoning you towards him. You move across the floor, dropping to your knees in front of him and place the collar in his lap. He looks at it, long fingers trailing over the material before glancing at where you kneel. 

“I… I was wondering if I could wear my collar Master?” You ask lightly, dropping your head forward. He chuckles under his breath before his long fingers move to tilt your head back. 

“Of course Pipsqueak” he breathes, leaning forward to kiss you lightly, he moves the material over your neck gently, locking the collar into place and you shiver as the weight of it settles over your skin. 

“Would it help if you sucked Master’s cock?” Kei asked. You shiver at the question, nodding your head. He chuckles and shifts so that you are kneeling between his spread thighs. He lays the book on the couch beside him and quickly undoes his pants, pulling his soft cock from the confines of his jeans. You continue to kneel before him, mouth starting to water as he gets comfortable, waiting for the go ahead. 

“Alright Pipsqueak” he mutters, his fingers drifting through your hair lightly and you shuffle forward, laying your head on his thigh and sucking his soft cock into your mouth to let hit rest on your tongue. Above you, you hear the shuffling of the pages for the book as Kei returns to reading, one hand playing softly with your hair, occasionally pulling away to turn a page before dropping back down to tangle in your hair again. 

The two of you lay like that for a while, him reading and playing with your hair softly and you suckling on his cock while he reads. You feel your eyes drift shut. The weight of your collar and Kei’s cock on your tongue pushing you to a light airy state. You hum lightly around him and pull him into your mouth a little more. You can feel him jump slightly on your tongue and his breath catches above you. You shiver as you feel his cock slowly start to harden.

“Pipsqueak” he breathes and you shiver, glancing up to see his eyes locked onto you. You run your tongue along the bottom of his cock and he whimpers lightly, his fingers tangling in your hair lightly. 

“Suck my cock.” He breathes lightly, pressing your face down on his cock slowly until your nose brushes the hair at the base of it. You shiver, feeling him harden completely in your throat and he moans as you choke around him. He drags you off of him slowly, before pressing back in again and you shiver when he reaches the back of your throat. He just sits there and your eyes start to water. 

“Fuck Pipsqueak you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock.” He moans and you shiver as he drags your head off his cock, gripping the base of it to run the tip around your lips, painting them in precum. You shiver, tongue darting out to taste before he feeds it to you again. You sink down to the bottom again and shiver as his fingers reach down to brush against your collar. 

“Fuck the way your throat clamps down around me, Pipsqueak” he breathes and you shiver as his fingertips drift over your neck, feeling where you are choking on his cock. You whimper, he drags you back up again. 

“Play with the head, Pipsqueak” he breathes and you whine, humming around him as his fingers soften in your hair, petting instead of gripping. You run your tongue around his cock head, before flicking the slit genlty. He moans above you, hips thrusting in small movements and you whine, sinking back to the base of his cock again and feeling his body still as he cums down your throat. You whine, feeling his cock jerk against your tongue and he pets through your hair lightly. 

“Fuck, so good pipsqueak, you take my cock so perfectly, like you where fucking made for me to fuck that throat of yours.” he moans, you shiver, letting his hands tangle in your hair again. He pulls you up and pulls you into his lap. His long fingers tangle in your collar and he licks into your mouth gently, tongue twisting over yours as he moans at the taste of himself on your tongue. You whimper into his mouth, shivering as his long fingers wrap lightly around your throat. 

“Do you want me to fuck you Pipsqueak?” he asks, his voice light but promising dark things. You shiver at his tone nodding as he chuckles and licks back into your mouth. 

“Use your words, pipsqueak.”

“Please, Master” you breathe into his mouth and he smiles, pulling his fingers through your hair lightly. 

“That’s a good pipsqueak.”

You feel his long fingers drop down to play with your sex lightly. His other hand squeezing down gently around your neck. You reach a hand up, fingers wrapping around his wrist as you tilt your head back slightly, his hand squeezing tighter around your neck. 

“Fuck” he moans, his fingers dipping down to press against your hole lightly. 

“You look so good like this, desperate for my cock and my fist around your throat.”

You whimper, feeling his cock jump against your thigh at the choked off sound. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good” he breathes. His fingers leaving your sex to instead wrap around the base of his cock. He guides you down around it gently and you shiver, body arching as he squeezes his hand tighter around your neck with every inch of his cock that slips inside of your body. When he bottoms out he loosens his grip and you gasp harshly, pulling air into your lungs. 

“Fuck, you clamp down around me so tightly when I choke you, pipsqueak.” he chokes out, his fingers tilting your head back so he can lick into your mouth once again. You shiver as he does it. Whining around his tongue as he guides your hips into a slow grind. 

“You’re gonna cum just like this, with my hand around your throat and my cock in your hole.” He breathes and you shiver as his hand starts to close again. Feeling the moan working its way up your throat get cut off as the air is stolen from your lungs by his fingers around your neck. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Pipsqueak just like that, clamp down just like that. So fucking good” he whines, the hand around your hips grinding you against him harder. You let out a breathless moan, fingers clamping down around his hand on your throat. 

“Cum” he snarls and you feel your entire body freeze against his. Your hand scrambling against his as you cum hard on his cock. You shake against him, blood rushing towards your head as he releases your throat to instead grip your hips and fuck up into you with short thrust before freezing. You fall forward against his chest as he shivers through his own aftershocks. Pressing your face into his collarbone as he shakes occasionally. His fingers move softly to pet through your hair again. You hum against his skin, sucking lightly on a piece of it while the two of you come down. 

“Come on pipsqueak,” He eventually breathes and you whine quietly as he pushes you away from his neck and pulls you up to lick into your mouth gently.

“Let’s go take a shower,” he breathes and you nod tiredly, shifting to pull his cock from you, both of your wince at the noise it makes and he chuckles lightly.

“Lets go, Pipsqueak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading.


End file.
